Journey to Selfdiscovery
by Avalon10
Summary: Hermione is forced to attend a muggle highschool for six months. But the muggles are not her only problem for there is also her new tutor who she finds more and more attractive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the Potterverse. Otherwise I would have finished the new book and would have a lot of money and.....yeah well, you get my point.  
  
Content: Hermione's parents force her to attend a normal highschool for six months in the seventh year at Hogward. You can see how a little witch is struggeling with the normal muggle live she had not been in contact with for the last few years and how she copes meanwhile with the increasing attraction to her once most hated teacher and new tutor  
  
Author Note: Well, I'm in a desperate need of a beta-reader! Anyone interressted or having pity with me please mail me: nachtrose@hotmail.com And for anyone else, English is not my native language so feel free to point any errors out! ;) Last but not least, please review, you would make someone really happy  
  
  
  
"Damm it!", Hermione Granger whispered and sucked her finger. Sewing, whatever in the world had made her sewing with by herself. Groaning she remembered and new string of curses was heard in her new small appartment. "Go to a normal school" "Do it for us" "Keep your mind open" "Learn something useful not that hocuspocus" "That's the least you can do for us" And after listening, shouting and screaming to and about those arguments Hermione had finally given in if only to keep her sanity. Argumenting with your parents for over five years could do that for you. Furrowing her brows she took the needle again. No magic for her for the next few months. Sighning, she continued with the last button she had to fix on her new blouse. Trust muggles to be unable to produce a blouse with buttons that would not decide to take theire leave in the most inconvinient moments. She had to go to high school for 6 months. Her parents did not care that their little girl already had a non-muggelish career in her mind and that she did not feel at home or at least confortable outside of the wizzard world. Well, no sense in complaining she thought to herself. After all, she herself had made the deal with her parents. Six months muggle school and than they would never again harrass her because of who she was nor her magic. She snorted, her parents did really believe that she would change her mind and stay there. They even gave her everything a normal muggle girl would be happy about. An own small appartment, the change to attend highschool in the U.S.A and a small car. She was completly independent from her parents, did not have to get a job like most students needed and had enough money each month to lead a pretty comfortable life. "Oh yippie", she whispered again. Testing all the buttons one more time she was satisfied with her work and put her sewing kit back into her drawer. Luckily, Dumbledore told her that she would not loose any time at Hogwards. She already finished most of the seventh year tests in the sixths and had only the NEWTS to finish. And for those a tutor would come once a week to review everything she would learn on her own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, it's been a while. I am really sorry for not updating sooner but university would not let me! Luckily, we have a two months vacation now and besides a few days for work and snowboarding (that's once again one of my favourite hobbies, the view we had of the Alps today was so fantastic!) I will have more time. So read and (hopefully) enjoy (  
  
Groaning Hermione beat her alarm clock. It was already morning? She never had a problem with getting up before. After all, she had always been the first person to be up at Hogwards. A humourless chuckle left her lips. There she did like to get up to get some work done. There was a goal to reach and to show some people that muggle-born witches were as good as pure- blooded ones. 'Must be the prospect of going to high school', she thought grumpily to herself. Still, she promised to give the best and doing so meant to be a straight A student again. She chose some jeans and a black t-shirt and pulled her long hair in a pony tail. She really missed doing her hair with some spells. Live is so much easier with cosmetic spells. 'Stupid', she chided herself 'continue like that and you will and up like Lavender!'. Which she still would prefer to going to high school. Hell, even seeing Malfoy for a whole day would be better. She checked her appearance in the mirror and satisfied with what she saw she grabbed her stuff and left for school.  
  
Twain High just looked perfectly like any high school Hermione had seen in movies. Movies were actually her preparation for muggle world! 'The movies were not really wrong' she commented on her first impression. She could see cheerleaders, skaters, losers, punks, snobs and a whole variety of other people. Already, she missed the school uniforms that made no difference between the people. Unsure were to go, she slowly walked inside the building. She must have looked pretty confused because soon a girl asked her if she could help. "Could you point out the way to the counsellor's office, please?", she asked the friendly girl. "Just go down this hall and the last door on the left is Counsellor Smith's room. See ya!"  
  
Following the directions Hermione soon found herself sitting at the counsellor's desk. Choosing her subjects was pretty easy. After all, her parents had made sure that she knew math, English, and history on college level. She took those courses in advanced and decided to try out choir and to do some general physical ed. Sooner than she would have liked she stood once again confused in the middle of the hall. Only this time she was waiting for another student to show her the way to her first class. "You are Hermione?", a nice looking girl asked her. Hermione only nodded. "Hi, I'm Melanie. Please call me Mel! I will show you to your classes today and I hope we will be friends.", Mel started in the typical American way. Hermione only nodded and decided that she would try a friendship with that girl. After all, it was her parent's fault that she was here and not at home at Hogwards. Deep in her thoughts Hermione did not realize that Mel had asked her some question. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" "I did just ask you what you think about America so far. And if you have time this afternoon to go shopping with me and my friends.", Mel said. "Sure, I would like to", Hermione answered with a small smile surprised by that much friendliness.  
  
The first lesson soon started after that and Hermione did not have anymore time to talk to Mel. At lunch Mel introduced some of her friends but Hermione was full of so many impressions that she only noticed that all of them seemed to be friendly. Well, next chapter will be shopping. Hope you guys still like it and please review. I know I am not a good writer and English is a foreign language so I'll be happy for all critics! 


End file.
